


Five minutes

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sirius gets distracted by a record shop
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Five minutes

''How is it going with the wedding speech?'' Remus asked as he and Sirius were walking in the streets of London. ''I know it'll be a small ceremony, but you gotta make it good. And to James' image too.''

''I'm almost finished. You think Lily won't mind a few dirty jokes? Or shall I scrap those?''

''Depends how dirty they are. James' parents will be there, remember.''

Sirius sighed, bummed. ''Alright… I’ll tone them down.’’

They crossed the street, seeing a shop that sold menswear on the other side. Perhaps they’ll find something there.

Initially, they planned to go to Madam Malkin’s on Diagon Alley for Sirius' best men attire, but the latter hadn't found anything to his liking. According to Remus, he looked good in practically anything, but Sirius hated almost everything which made their search more difficult. 

Upon entering the muggle shop, Sirius wrinkled his nose, seeing bright colors and ruffles on many mannequins. _What was that?_ No way he was going to wear ruffles. Not even for his best friend's wedding. 

''I can wear my white button up. It’ll do the job,'' Sirius decided, having enough of this shopping session.

Remus pulled his eyebrows, trying to figure which button up he was talking about. ''The one you wore for the engagement? You popped two buttons when you got drunk and couldn't figure out how to undo them. You _can't_ wear that.'' 

Sirius laughed at the memories, although a bit fuzzy in his mind. ''Can't you just sew them back?''

''Do I look like I _know_ how to sew?'' 

Sirius shrugged, biting back a grin. 

''Let's check another shop.'' 

''I don't want ruffles.''

''No ruffles,'' Remus agreed. They were _hideous_. 

.

''Let’s go there,'' Sirius said with hearts in his eyes, stopping in front of a record shop. 

He and Remus used to come here every weekends when they moved to London, but with everything going on lately and all the changes in their lives they hadn't been able to come as often as they would've liked. 

''No. We're supposed to be shopping for attires for Lily and James' wedding, not _records_. The wedding is tomorrow, Sirius. We have no time to lose.''

''I'll be a quick stop. I just want to see if they have that Bowie record I wanted the other day.'' Sirius played his cards and gave Remus a look, the one he knew he couldn’t resist to. ''We’re already here, come on.'' He tugged at Remus' sweater' sleeve and Remus allowed himself to be pulled inside.

''Five minutes.'' 

.

Five minutes turned into ten and soon into fifteen, but neither said a thing. Remus skimmed through the boxes, looking for nothing in particular as he let Sirius do the same on his side. The shop was on the smaller side in size, but they rarely left empty handed. 

A familiar tune started playing through the store and Remus looked up, catching Sirius nodding his head to the beat as he looked through the records, completely in his element with his long hair and tattooed skin. Remus smiled with enamoured eyes, admiring the sight and wishing he could capture it into a photograph.

''Have a look, Moony. It's Zeppelin's _Through the Out Door_. I don't have that one.'' He held the large square in his hands, showing Remus over the storage unit, breaking him out of his staring.

''Weren't you looking for Bowie?'' Remus retorted, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah... But this one jumped in front of my eyes. Now I'll look for Bowie.''

Remus scoffed, shaking his head. He wanted to be mad at Sirius for spending more time than agreed in the shop and dragging this shopping trip even more, but he didn't have the heart to tell him his time was up. 


End file.
